gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A POTCO Story: Where are they now?
This page is a sub-page of the Character Dictionary. This is for players that are inactive on the game. The Character Dictionary is for players who are still active on the game. Add your story about where you are now or where your old friends are now. A Angel Stormeagle - Never saw again; Pronounced dead. (Add some names) B Bartholomew Bladeeagle - He was a basic access low level who was known to hang around Matthew O'malley and Captain Kwagar. He was friends with some EITC people, but not many. He's believed to have quit the game sometime in November or December. Bill Ironskul- Former GM of Carribean Eagles, he loved to SvS and was a very kind man. He died of Cancer in 2011. Bess Firebones - Former guild member of the Chetik Union and guild member of the Gen. Of Peace. Was friends with Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones. Left in the summer of 2011. She comes online every once in a while (Once every 3 months), but not often enough to be called partially active. (Add some names) C Captain Andrew - He was debatably one of the most famous EITC lords of his time. He thrived of the Golden Age of the company under the rule of Benjamin Macmorgan and the Co. Empire. He is known for his oustanding speech's and knowledge in Political affairs, and it also considered dangerous due to his influential speaking. He is relieved on another player, Lord Andrew Mallace, his son, but unfortunately, died in a covert mission for Benjamin directed at the Paradox. Captain Rad - He was one of the top 10 successful pvp players on the game, always wanted to be King of Spain, currently inactive about a year ago. Captain Rod - He was once a Lord in the original Black Palladins guild lead by Matthew Wildvane. Now, he is no longer on POTCO. He's long been gone. (No, this isn't Captain Rad) Caddius Bane - Former lord and noble of the EITC and Great Britain. Cause of death: Unknown-Missing in action after the eruption of the powder magazine of the HMS Vindication off the coast of Caracas, rumored to be caused by a Spanish saboteur. (Left game in early November) Captain Roger - Former Co. Guildmaster of O U T L A W S, was the best friend of Jarod Pillagebane and many others. He comes on once every few months but not enought to be counted as an active player. He quit Pirates of Carribean Online and now plays World of Warcraft. (Add more if you know anyone) Captain Leon - Plain Hated David McMartin - Where he was 5 seconds ago... (aslo known as: Afro Man Ted) (Add some names) E Erin Sword Stealer - Long time user of POTCO. She was in the palladins and the EITC. She is no longer active due to some of the punishments she was given. Last seen in the Port Royal graveyard. Eric Swanson - This guy was a player way before the roleplay nonsense took POTCO. He was believed to be friends with a level 9 girl named Kate O'malley, but he is no longer around POTCO. (Add some names) F Francis Bluehawk - GM of the well known Francis Brigade was said to be termed but however rumours say he stills on POTCO. Date of Death: Unknown G Grace Wildscarlett - a well-rounded Pirate master, who was Level 50. She is believed to have quit the game sometime in the period of late-October to mid-November possibly later. (Add some names) H (Add some names) I (Add some names) J Jean Le'Fitte - He is the new player of Tom WIldfitte. Currently inactive. Jason Blademorgan - former lord in the Eitc Joined the eitc in 08 has been in the famous guild The Co. empire. Very loyal to all hes men. - Termed Jeremiah Stormwash - Well-known roleplay King of Hungary. Probably still plays, not sure. Jeremiah Mcmorrigan - Was last seen leading the Palladin Empire after Roger Mcbellows died in real life. Jason Brawlmartin - Around and being nice. Now is in EITC and a General Jonathan Turner - King of the Barbary Coast, feared assassin, and has a seat in the Brethren Court. John Warsmythe - Lord in EITC. Known for leadership and service for the company. Jack Swordmenace - Ultimately surrendered the French Crown last year after an ascendancy struggle with his brother, Jack Bluehawk, and several other contenders. Went into hiding after several assassination attempts. Current location unknown, though it is rumored that he has spent several months on the Franco-Prussian border in Europe, in the small town of Hannover. Jason Yelloweagle - A simple pirate doing his part. Passed away March 5, 2012. K Kelly Stormeagle (1) - If anybody remebers the cool old Kelly, she was Termed and enjoyed POTCO and all her friends. Kelly Stormeagle (2) - Has dissapeared from POTCO; still moves around on WIKI. Has temporarily left The British, and EITC. Kelly Stormfellow - If anyone remembers her, please place where she is here! Kristen - First few basic "founders", was banned for life. Krissy (1) - Came after Kristen, lasted a year before termination. Krissy (2) - Basically lasted a month before banning. Krissy (3) - Lasted a year before banning. Krissy (4) - Same as the last. (Add some names) L Liam Shooter - He was a very across-the-board player. He's been involved from the remade Black Palladins under Matthew O'malley, he's served in Kwagar's Empire, he's been a spy in the EITC, and he now currently resides in Hermit Rangers. Lord Jeremiah Garland - He was a high-ranking officer of the EITC (served as head occasionally). Left due to the company's participation in the war, and growing drama. Currently, he is tsar of the Russian Empire. He also remains strong with British politics, being the Chancellor of the Exchequer (head of the economy), a notable parliamentarian, British viceroy of India, and governor of Singapore. Lord Mallace - Son of the infamed Captain Andrew R. Mallace (same person), Lord Andrew N. Mallace took up his father's political career. Although no longer serving directly in the company, Mallace, who now goes by his last name rather than his first, has found a career in the British High Command. He follows in his father's footsteps, and aspires to be, one day, as great as him. He currently is Lord Chancellor, An HCO rank, to King Geoge Augustus, and the British Viceroy of Denmark. Lord Matthew Louis Goldtimbers - He is currently in Hermit Rangers, he was in the British EITC Military for a while claiming to be a Diplomat. King John denied such claims. (Add some names) M Mark Plunderrat - He is no longer on POTCO Matthew Wildvane - Orignial leader of the Black Palladins. He has long been gone. Matthew O'malley - Infamous roleplayer. He has been confirmed to be terminated. Miss Telltale - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Believed to be inactive. Magan - last few basic "founders", lasted 5 months before termination Megan - lasted 3 months before banning Matt- Matthew Anthony Faye The II, Disowned by Matthew Faye The I. Hated By Almost Everyone.. N Nicholas Nikolai - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Believed to be inactive. Nicholas Flameberge - Currently in The Delta Republic (Add some names) O O'Rackham, Hector: Supposed brother of Enrique O'Rackham. Basic Access pirate: inactive for over six months. (Add some names) P Peter Bluehawk - one of the Lords in the original Black Palladins. No longer active. (Add some names) Q (Add some names) R Roger Mcbellows - Died back in October 2011. Rest In Peace Red - Former GM of the Generals Of Peace guild, was friends with Lawrence Daggerpaine (Partially Active) and Bess Firebones (In active). Left in late 2010. Richard Sternsilver - Current Immortal EITC member, also known player James Swordwrecker, also EITC. Ryan - Former GM of Shady Seas, died Jan. 15 drowned. (Add some names) S Samuel Redbeard -- Murdered by Captain Leon Samuel Harrington -- Samuel Redbeard in another body. Current leader of the EITC. Known as one of, if the not THE, most powerful man in the Caribbean. Slappy - A man of many stories. He took part in many EITC battles, including the war of the Co. Empire. He went inactive around when Ship Customozation came out. His legend still lives on in many stories. T (Add some names) U (Add some names) V (Add some names) W (Add some names) X (Add some names) Y (Add some names) Z (Add some names) ''Rememberance Section 'Rest in Peace, Captain Andrew R. Mallace, July 30th, 1679-November 26th, 1743. We will never forget you. ''' Rest in Peace, Angel Stormeagle, October 1745 Rest in Peace, Roger Mcbellows, October 1744 Rest In Peace, Jason Blademorgan, April 10th 1722 - Octorber 5th 1744 '' ''Rest In Peace ~ Lord Samuel Redbeard of the EITC, May 15th, 1569 - October 17th - 1722 Samuel Redbeard: We cherished, you perished... The world's been nightmarished. Rest in Peace, Kelly Stormeagle, March 1st, 1745 Rest in Peace, Helen Clubheart, September 29th 1737 - 1744: "I was your guardian, I protected you through rough times. And it has come to this." ~Jason Clubheart Category:Fan Stories